Solvada
"To the skies, see Ricarius rise!" The United Empire of Solvada, otherwise known as the Holy Empire of Solvada, the Solvadan Empire, or simply Solvada, is an imperial state power which was founded upon the ideals of monarchism, traditionalism, and conservatism. Its standing principle is to take what was learned from the successes and mistakes of past imperial powers throughout history and apply these ideas and policies for the establishment of a more lasting empire, under which all humankind may one day be united in peace and prosperity. Despite imperialism supposedly being an integral part of its national policy, Solvada has primarily endured a history of pacifistic diplomacy and cooperative extranational activity throughout most of its history. Its system of government is officially classified as a 'federal constitutional monarchy', in the sense that the executive head of state and government, known as the Emperor, has vast and authoritative powers, but these powers are kept in check by the Solvadan federal system, which decentralizes political power and holds the Emperor accountable to his federal subjects, as well as a constitution which enumerates certain limits to the Emperor's abilities, except in specific situations such as a crisis or national emergency. Having expanded rapidly and guaranteed its security from opposing forces, the nation today remains fairly self-sufficient and within its power to mount a suitable defense against rivals and aggressors if need be. In reality, Solvada is actually a faction of try-hard buildfags and rpfags who take the original spirit of the server and abuse it to the umpteenth degree. This is because Ricarius' autism and ego just cannot be contained otherwise, as evidenced by the extensive detail on this very page. Not to mention the fact that Ricarius will oftentimes throw an autistic sperg fit if his block castles are kicked down by memeraiding bullies. Yes, this is actually Ricarius typing all of this out. History The Solvadan Empire is a relatively new nation, born out of the once meager town of Solvada City (originally known as Solshire), before it chose to expand outwards and establish new settlements and outposts elsewhere in its sphere of influence. Its first and only Emperor throughout its existence has been Ricarius I ex Solvada, and anyone ruling after him or in an interim period have always been labeled as regents serving in his stead. Originally the fledgling nation, seeking a purpose and security in its territories, was weak and inexperienced in political and military strategy, finding itself besieged by enemies who sought to take advantage of its weakness and acquire its territories and resources for their own means. Despite being outnumbered and outgunned, Ricarius vowed never to capitulate to a foreign power, even if it meant his death or the physical destruction of his empire. Trials such as these were what led to Solvada choosing to pursue a less militaristic approach throughout much of its history, establishing for itself a precedent of international diplomacy known as the "Cautious Step" Policy. This had come to shape Solvadan foreign affairs in such a way that the nation would remain far from other foreign powers, hoping to keep itself from being involved in geopolitical conflict except under the most significant circumstances. Since then, it has focused heavily on the defense of its borders and sphere of influence, establishing newer and better ways to protect its territory and those who have pledged themselves to Solvada from foreign aggressors, all while remaining firm on its devotion to the long-standing principle of Solvadan sovereignty. Society and Hierarchy Culture and society within the Solvadan Empire takes its roots from Ancient Rome and the various imperial powers of Europe across history, with medieval feudalism and the patron-client system being prominent sources of inspiration for Solvada's class hierarchy. Despite this, social mobility is afforded to most citizens on a meritocratic basis, depending on how well they demonstrate their capacity for innovation, intelligence, and dedication. The hierarchy of Solvadan society is as follows, from highest to lowest: Emperor - The nominal head of state and government for the Empire and all its holdings. The office of Emperor holds autocratic levels of governmental power, dominating the executive, legislative, and judicial branches of the state. Despite these vast powers, there is a strong tradition of benevolence and support of freedom for most Emperors who take the throne, Ricarius being among this tradition. The Emperor directs the actions of the military as its Supreme Commander, as well as having the authority to make and impose decrees across the Imperial Realm. All citizens of Solvada are expected to never kneel to any person but him. Prime Minister (also addressed as 'Proconsul') - The head of Solvada's bureaucracy, charged with ensuring that all the day-to-day functions of Solvadan life are carried out properly and efficiently. The Prime Minister often acts as a taskmaster, relaying orders from the Emperor to the masses below, and making sure that any crucial jobs are completed on schedule. They may also act as a mouthpiece of the people, letting the Emperor know of any grievances that the citizens may have, and advise him on how to respond accordingly. Commanding General (also addressed as 'Warmaster') - The Emperor's appointed commander of the Solvadan armed forces and his primary adviser in military affairs. It is they who commission the armor and weapons for the military, and they are usually seen devising strategy and leading troops into battle if the Emperor himself is not doing so. Despite the Commanding General's significant role in foreign affairs, only the Emperor possesses the authority to raise armies, declare war, and sue for peace. Nobility - The Nobility is considered to be the ruling class of Solvada, though not everyone in this class necessarily needs a noble title or lineage. Oftentimes, the Emperor may award titles of nobility to citizens who have proven themselves above and beyond the expectations of the masses, recognizing them as leaders of men and employing them in positions of especially high-standing within the government or the military. Patrician - The Patricians are the upper class of Solvada, those who have earned a spot of recognition for their work towards increasing Solvada's prosperity within or its influence abroad. Generally members of this social class are found serving as centurions in the military, or as bureaucrats for the imperial government. Plebeian - The Plebeians are the common folk of Solvada, those who carry out the minor tasks and perform most of the labor needed to sustain Solvada's needs. Many times plebeians are seen tilling the crops or working in the mines to gain further supplies, or they may also be tasked with shipping supplies or messages from place to place, often as couriers or mail-persons. While the Solvadan government guarantees freedom of religion for all citizens (with agnosticism and atheism being notable exceptions), the state also issues official recognition to a single system of belief, known primarily as 'Ricarianism'. The belief is considered to be a sect of Pantheism, characterized by the assumption that most, if not all, gods and goddesses that humanity's various cultures and civilizations have worshiped throughout history exist in one way or another, usually as spiritual entities of varying power who wish to guide humankind throughout its evolution and development. Another aspect of this belief system is the idea that human thought and willpower can exert an influence on the spiritual realm through the use of crowd mentality. In essence, if enough people believe it, it can become true in the Astral Plane, a mystical realm which flows with the essence of souls and serves as a home for all spiritual entities acknowledged or worshipped by man throughout time. True to its Pantheist roots, there is also the popular notion of a Supreme Creator from which all existence originates, though this Creator may or may not be directly involved in the universe's machinations otherwise (see: the Watchmaker analogy). One of the more hotly contested aspects of this faith is a debate over whether or not Emperor Ricarius himself qualifies as either a divinely-gifted human or a god in his own right, and many shrines have been established across the Imperial Realm in his name for purposes of prayer and worship, though the state does not officially recognize the notion of Ricarius being a god or god-like figure in any form. The primary goal of Solvadan society is to see all humankind united under a single state, most preferably federal in nature, so that more efforts may be focused on expanding beyond the home world and exploring the stars, spreading humanity's hegemony and furthering its technological and scientific progress. Some in Solvada believe that such an outcome could only result from a cataclysmic change in the geo-political climate, while others believe that approaching such an outcome would be a very gradual process. Some of the more religiously-minded Solvadans tell of a prophecy, in which the Astral Plane would be engulfed in a great war with the various deities clashing against one another, and so too would the physical realm in which all humanity resides become a blood-soaked battlefield. The end result of this metaphysical conflict is believed to be the establishment of a cosmic balance, in which all spirits of the Astral Plane would begin to co-exist in peace following the great upheaval, and humankind would finally stand united beneath a single banner. Economy The Solvadan Empire uses a mixed-market mercantile system, in which the economy is managed in parts by the state for the purpose of protecting Solvada's financial interests, however the free market exhibits an equal, if not greater, influence on commerce and trade within Solvada as well. The standard exchange value when dealing with foreign trade starts with a single ingot of iron at the bottom tier, ten of which equaling a single gold ingot, and ten of that equaling a single diamond crystal. Blocks of each semi-precious mineral are equal to the amount of ingots used to forge them, with the standard usually being nine for each block made. Internally, a similar system is used, but it relies primarily on printed currency, rather than the minerals themselves. Coins of varying value are minted with the Emperor's face on the front, and the Solvadan Capitol Building on the back. These coins are called 'Assarii' when composed primarily of iron, valuing one currency unit, while gold coins are called 'Denarii', valued at ten currency units. At the top tier are gold coins with a diamond-encrusted rim, called 'Centarii', which is valued at one hundred currency units. These coins are circulated only within Solvadan territory and in any vassal states that volunteer to integrate their market with the Solvadan economy. Foreign Relations The Solvadan Empire is, in its current state, primarily reluctant to engage in military conflict or provoke possible enemies, though it is eager to assist other nations who approach it with friendly intentions. More intimate political engagements such as alliances, free trade agreements, and defensive pacts between Solvada and other nations are usually quite rare, however if Solvada does consent to such arrangements, it is common for the other nation to be beholden to certain conditions, in exchange for the privilege of such a commitment by Solvada. Such conditions may range from simple tribute to Solvadan involvement in the nation's foreign policy, however the nation usually retains fully autonomous control over its domestic policy regardless of the nature of such conditions. Specific relations between Solvada and other nations in the present geopolitical landscape are mixed and varied, though a particular point of interest is that Solvada tends to express discontent with any nations which appear to hold hegemonic control over the world, especially if there is just cause to believe such a hegemony is resultant from dishonorable tactics or assistance by malevolent supernatural forces. Such concerns have previously spurred attempts by Solvada to construct and support a coalition of nations, in the hopes of polarizing the balance of power in the world and allowing lesser powers a chance to flourish in the global community. Solvada also regularly seeks to establish non-aggression pacts with any and all groups and nations that it may come across, to further reinforce its neutrality and tendencies to avoid hostile engagements, and allow its military to focus on internal security and regional defense. Solvada is an avid practitioner of the Non-Aggression Principle, under which nations shall only ever use military force in a defensive or retaliatory context, and never engage in aggressive or warmongering behavior towards other nations. However, should a nation attempt to make war against Solvada, all citizens and subjects thereof will usually be drafted to participate in the campaign depending on what is needed and on their particular skills. Oftentimes the most skilled in combat will be sent to fight with the best war gear that Solvada has to provide, while others remain behind to focus on the acquisition of necessary resources. Any allied nations and client states of Solvada will also be called upon to provide aid in the form of manpower or supplies during the war. Any ally which refuses to provide aid would be dropped from their privileged status, and the only way they might regain their position is through a special hearing between the Emperor and the nation's leader. At the conclusion of any war, the Emperor and Warmaster, as well as the leaders of any client states and allies involved, are usually expected to be present to sign whatever treaty is agreed upon. Solvada welcomes those who are without a nation to call home, offering them a position in which they are able to work best at, such as mining, farming, woodcutting, or even higher level jobs such as administration and political functions. If, however, someone attempts to defect to Solvada from another group or nation that they were dissatisfied with, they may have to wait for Solvada to speak with the group or nation in question to see if they are a fugitive or if they wish to dispense punishment on the defector. If the leadership of Solvada feels the person has a just cause to leave, the person may choose to seek asylum in Solvada and be offered citizenship. In recent times, Solvada has sponsored and played host to a multinational organization with the intent of providing fair and expedient relations between the Empire and its allies and clients, which has become known as the "Imperial Commonwealth of Nations". Since its inception, the organization has expanded its purpose to encourage unity and cooperation between all nations of the world whenever possible. Any sovereign state, regardless of size, culture, influence, or other factors, is eligible to join the Commonwealth, given that their government accedes to all provisions within the Commonwealth Charter. Regardless of their status in the Commonwealth, all member states remain wholly independent and self-sustaining in their domestic affairs, as well as holding the right to vote on international legislation proposed within the Commonwealth. Constitution A copy of the Constitution of the United Empire of Solvada can be found here for anyone who wishes to read it: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1yth7uFcpF2wgt5dac7Wja8_Zlev0Hba5fSpk_FMGAKk